She's Come Undone
by HollywoodGirl
Summary: Caroline has nothing left. Silas killed her mother, graduation is almost quickly approaching, and she doesn't know what to do with herself. Trying to start over, she gets kidnapped and tortured. She gets to think and remembers what Elena said in the woods, maybe she should try to turn it all off. Why not? What could happen? What's to stop her? Set after 4x21
1. Prologue

Caroline frantically opens her moms police medical kit.

"Maybe this will work" she mumbles to herself, stabbing herself in the neck with the empty needle to pull out blood before she stabs the needle into her mother's heart, forcing her blood into her mother's system.

Caroline frantically keeps checking all the major pulse points, listening for a beat, a thump, anything.

"Mom?" Caroline gently shakes her mom, praying that she would wake up at any moment, "Mom, open your eyes. Come on. Wake up. You have to wake up. You have to see me graduate." Tears started falling down Caroline's reddening face. "I swear we can just, I swear I'll get you out of this town, and find you a nice man, and I'm…"

Caroline still couldn't hear a pulse. She took hold of her mother's hand, feeling her wrist, "Mom" Caroline prayed one last time.


	2. Graduation

It wasn't fair. Graduation had come; the event I had been waiting for all year. The only day my mother had promised to take the whole day off of work so that we could spend the whole day together, and she was dead.

The funeral service had been beautiful. Everyone in town came to the service. Elena, Damon, Stephan, Bonnie, and Matt came as well, but no one sat near me. Just me, Bonnie's father, and the new pastor sat in the front row. They both said nice words, but neither one said anything about the real Elizabeth Forbes. They spoke of how she was a good sheriff, always looking out for the good of Mystic Falls, but there was so much more in Liz than that. But few people had ever had the opportunity to see that side of her because she kept it hidden, and a majority of the few people who had seen that mysterious side of Liz were dead. All but Caroline.

Now what frustrated Caroline the most was the fact that even after she had lost her mother, lost her boyfriend, and was now supporting herself, there was nobody for her. Everyone was comforting Elena. Helping her in her guilt, her loss, her pain, and her anger.

Caroline had never felt more alone.

And here she was at graduation, waiting to be called up to the stage for her valedictorian speech.

"And here's your valedictorian, Caroline Forbes!" The principle called out from the stage.

Plastering on a smile, she had spent years perfecting, Caroline struts onto the stage and behind the podium.

"A very wise man once said 'Education is the most powerful weapon to change the world, and you don't get rich at work, but by doing your homework.' No affiance to who ever said that, but over my past 4 years at Mystic Fall High, I have learned that passion is the key to becoming successful in everything you do. It is with passion, faith, and strong sense of self-knowledge, that we take our next steps into the world, remembering to hold you head high, smile, and hope for the best. You must always have faith in people. And most importantly, you must always have faith in yourself. Congratulations Mystic Falls High class of 2012, we did it!"

As Caroline threw up her hat, a scarlet wave of box hats erupted in front of her, Caroline waited for a since of pride to overwhelm her and cause her to cry, but nothing came onto her.

As the music struck up again, everyone began to hug one another, Caroline made her way off the stage to find her hat, but was stopped by a wave of people complimenting her on her speech and hugging her.

"Caroline!" someone called out. To Caroline's surprise, it was Rebekah. "That was a great speech!"

"Thanks." Caroline replied. There was nothing else Caroline could think of to say. Just as Caroline was about to walk away, Rebekah gently held her back, "Caroline, I just wanted to really thank you. You know, for a great school year. I know I was a real bitch at times, but thank you."

"Your welcome," Caroline was stunned, "Ant thank you for tutoring Matt so he could graduate with us."

Again silence came between them. Rebekah looking like she wanted to say something, but kept opening and closing her mouth like a gold fish.

"I have to go find my hat," Caroline finally said, "I'll see you around."

"Wait, Caroline," Rebekah half called, "I'm having a small get together at the falls before the party tonight, and I would really like you to come."

Caroline couldn't believe it, of all people, Rebekah was being nice to her. Not her friends since childhood, but Rebekah Mikaelson, the original female vampire.

"Sure," Caroline smiled, "I'll be there."

Each walking there own way, Caroline went again, to find her hat.

Finally spotting her hat, Caroline bent over to grab it, only to have someone else brag it before her.

"Hey!" Caroline exclaimed. Se was tired and wanted to go home before she went to Rebekah's party tonight.

But as Caroline looked up, a small smile slowly crept upon her face. It was Klaus.

But as fast as her smile came naturally, fear overtook her and Caroline quickly backed away.

"Silas," Caroline breathed, "what do you want?"

Klaus was obviously confused. "Caroline, love, what's wrong?"

"Get away from me!" Caroline shouted, surprisingly not catching anyone's attention. "You killed my mother!"

Before Caroline could run, Klaus wrapped his arms around Caroline and flashed them to a presently empty parking lot.

Caroline tried to break free, but Klaus kept Caroline pinned to his SUV while trying to calm her down.

"Get off of me!" Caroline screamed.

"Caroline, love, please calm down." Klaus said half soothingly, "I'm not Silas."

"Prove it." Caroline glared at Klaus with teary eyes.

"I have some things in my car I want to give you that will prove I am who I say I am. If I let go of you, do you promise not to run off?"

Caroline didn't say anything, she just glared. Klaus took that as a yes and slowly let go of Caroline's shoulders.

When Caroline didn't run off, Klaus reached into the open window of the SUV behind Caroline and pulled out a bouquet of sunflowers and a bouquet of lilies and roses.

Caroline tried to figure out how the bouquets proved the man in front of her was Klaus, but couldn't think of anything. "I don't get it."

"Well love, each bouquet comes with something. You just have to pick which bouquet you want first."

With a deep breath, Caroline finally started to relax a bit, "Fine, the sunflowers."

Klaus handed Caroline the bouquet of sunflowers while gently putting the bouquet of lilies and roses back in the car.

"The sunflowers are just to say congratulations for graduating and welcoming you to a life full of opportunity." Klaus half smiled.

"Thanks," Caroline only half meaning it. Obviously he hadn't heard. Her mother was dead, and Caroline didn't know what to do with her life, that was not apparently full of opportunity now, anymore.

"Don't look so down Caroline. I have a graduation present for you." Klaus smirked now like he had a secret. Klaus reached into his pants pocket and produced a letter-sized envelope.

Caroline took the envelope and ripped it open. Keeping an eye on the supposed Klaus, Caroline opened the envelope. But when Caroline looked at what was inside, her eyes almost popped out of her head.

"Klaus, this is-"

"A plane ticket to Tokyo. I told you once I would show you the world, and although I can not presently go with you now, I hope to meet with you soon there. I've already asked Rebekah, and she had agreed to go with you if you'd like. You see, she hasn't been to Japan lately and wants to see what their fashion looks like."

Caroline didn't know what to say.

"Come love, we can walk for my next gift."

"Klaus," Caroline tried to protest, but Klaus had already grabbed the bouquet of lilies and roses rom his car and was leading Caroline down the street.

As they walked, neither Klaus nor Caroline said anything for a long while. After a few blocks though, Klaus finally spoke up, "So have I proven I'm not Silas yet?"

Caroline hesitated, but finally sighed, "No."

It was clear Klaus was saddened, but he handed Caroline the bouquet of lilies and roses.

"What are these for?" Caroline asked.

"They're for your mother."

Caroline stopped dead in her tracks. "How did you know?" Caroline now facing the sidewalk, fighting the tears that were already starting to threated to overflow.

"Elijah told me."

Klaus wrapped his arm around Caroline in a half hug and continued to lead Caroline down the street. Caroline didn't know what to do or think, but she found herself leaning into Klaus's embrace, when he stopped walking. Caroline didn't even have to look up to know where they were, Mystic Falls Graveyard.

Caroline felt Klaus' gentle fingers caressing her face, eventually moving to get a soft grip on her chin forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Caroline, I am truly sorry for your loss."

Caroline felt stray tears falling down her face. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but she lad lost her voice.

"I-," Klaus stuttered, letting go of Caroline, reaching into his coat, "I hope this finally proves I am who I say I am."

Klaus placed a single folded up piece of white paper into Caroline's hand.

Caroline finally broke eye contact with Klaus, and gently unfolded the paper.

Caroline knew then, without a doubt, that the man in front of her was the real Klaus.

He had drawn a picture of her in her graduation uniform, standing with her mom, who he had drawn as an angel.

Tears now flowed freely down Caroline's face. Caroline threw herself at Klaus and hugged him. Klaus was surprised by this action, but soon returned the hug. After Caroline stopped crying, she slowly pulled back from Klaus, but he didn't let her go. Of all people, Klaus had been the one to comfort her in her desperate time of need.

Caroline leaned in and gently placed a kiss upon Klaus' check.

"Thank you." Caroline murmured, hugging Klaus once again.

"Any time love. Any time."

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been having some trouble in how I want to word some things. Any advice or comments would be welcomed.**


	3. Travel Partner

Caroline was confused. After Klaus had given her the bouquets of flowers and the gifts, he had left to give her some privacy with her mother, but promised to keep in touch.

Then later that evening, Caroline went to meet up with Rebekah for the gathering. Only, the gathering wasn't exactly a gathering, it was just the two of them in the middle of the woods near the falls.

"I guess the others still don't trust me." Rebekah sighed. Caroline wasn't the only one who seemed to feel alone.

Rebekah's "gathering" was actually just a event that Rebekah had set up with lanterns and candles to remember the people that were now gone. Caroline turned out to be the only guest. It had been really sweet of Rebekah. They toasted drinks, lit candles, and remember the good times when life was less complicated. For both Caroline and Rebekah, it took a while to remember such a time. For the first time, Caroline was able to stay still and mourn her mothers death.

When they were both ready, Rebekah and Caroline walked to the graduation party together.

The party was already in full rave by the time Caroline and Rebekah had arrived. Drunk graduates everywhere, a make shift dance floor by the covered bridge, and crates of beer by the bon fire in the middle of the party.

"So did you see Klaus today?" Rebekah asked as she and Caroline approached the party.

"Um, yeah, right after the ceremony."

"What do you think of it? I was hoping to just go for the summer and be back in time to start college in the fall."

Caroline was really surprised, "You want to go to college?"

"Yeah," Rebekah grabbed two cups of beer off the table, handing one to Caroline. "I'm going to go with Matt."

"With Matt?" Caroline was now completely astonished.

""Yeah, while we were tutoring, we came to the agreement that I would help him in his studies, and he would help show me how to be more human."

"Oh, are you two a couple now?"

"Oh no," Rebekah, took a sip from her beer, "We're just friends right now. I figured we could continue the tag team effort we're doing. You know, I help him with his studies, and he helps me with my humanity."

"That's really…nice of you Rebekah. I'm sure Matt really appreciates your help."

"Thanks, but you and I both know that I'm going to need his help far more then he needs mine. By the way, where are you going to college? I mean, for a girl who loves attention and to talk about herself, you haven't said where you are planning on going."

"Oh, well," the truth was Caroline had been accepted into all of the universities she had applied to, but different "variables" had come into play lately she hadn't made a decision, "I got accepted to a lot of places, but I'm still waiting to get one more reply until I make my final decision."

Rebekah looked quite confused. "Isn't it to late to sign up?"

"Not really. I applied to go to school starting next year in order to get early admittance scholarships and to help my mom move out of this town. But now, I just have to wait until next fall." Caroline took a big swig her own beer wanting to get as drunk as possible right away. Tonight wasn't going to be depressing, it was going to be a celebration of this milestone she had overcome.

"Caroline, what if-"

"Caroline!" Someone had called. Caroline turned to see Elena was who had called her and headed her way.

"I'll talk to you later Caroline." Rebekah waved goodbye, disappearing into the crowd before Caroline could stop her.

Caroline turned to a slightly angry looking Elena, who was of course backed up by Stephan and Damon.

"Caroline, where have you been? We've been looking for you everywhere." Elena half shouted over the loud music.

"I've been around. " Caroline sighed, knowing Elena would be able to hear her with her heightened hearing. Besides, Caroline really didn't care to talk to her right now.

"Well we need your help. Bonnie says-"

"No." Caroline cut Elena off mid sentence.

"No?" Elena looked dumbfounded.

"No." Caroline crossed her arms.

"Look Barbie," Damon came up to Caroline, getting in her face, "Silas broke out of his little stone body, and we need to find him. So what we need you to do is go out and be the bait."

"Seriously?" Caroline could not believe Damon's lack of sensitivity.

"That or get Klaus to use his wolfy hybrid senses to find Silas for us."

"Damon," Caroline was starting to get really irritated and was quickly losing her patience, "back off."

"Caroline," Elena began to plead.

"No!" Caroline screamed, catching the attention of a few of the people around them, but most were to drunk to care. "Elena, I am sick and tired of being the bait and risking my life for your happily ever after when you can't even decide who you want to be your 'Prince Charming'. We've all lost a lot, but I just lost my mom, so seriously back off."

"Caroline," Elena reached out to Caroline, but Caroline just stepped back out of Elena's reach. Elena sighed, "I've lost both my parents, my aunt, Ric, Jeremy, and now Bonnie."

"But you had time to mourn Elena!" Caroline protested, "To reflect, to – wait, what did you mean 'and now Bonnie'?"

"Caroline." Stephan finally stepped forward out of Elena's shadow. "The reason Silas got out of his stone body imprisonment is because the spell was bound to Bonnie's life, and when she died bringing Jeremy back to life, Silas escaped."

Caroline was extremely confused. Jeremy was dead, but had been brought back to life my Bonnie who as now dead? "Oh my God." Caroline finally realized, "Bonnie's dead?"

"Yes." Damon casually added, "and now Silas is on the loose so we need you to help us find him –" Damon grabbed Caroline and started dragging her to where all the cars were parked.

"Damon let go of me!" Caroline screamed and tried to pull out of his grip, but Damon was stronger than her and showed no sign of loosening his grip.

A hand flew out of the crowd, gripping Damon by the shoulder, nails digging into Damon's shoulder enough to draw blood.

"Let go of her." It was Rebekah.

"What do you want blonde?" Damon turned to face Rebekah, but didn't let his grip loosen on Caroline.

"Well you see Damon, you are dragging my travel partner away before we ever got the chance to talk about shopping, and that's not very nice." Rebekah had a sad pout look on her face that was obviously was just a mask to the anger and annoyance Rebekah seemed to be radiating off.

"Travel partner?" Elena chipped in.

"Yes. You see 'precious Elena,' Caroline and I plan on leaving for Tokyo soon, and we were going to talk details. I went to go get us refills, only to find upon my return, that you're all dragging her off for another forced suicide mission."

No one said anything. Caroline continued to struggle to get out of Damon's strong grip, but Damon didn't even seem to notice.

"So I'll tell you again." Rebekah dug her nails further into Damon's shoulder, causing him to wince in pain, "Let Caroline go."

Damon glared a Rebekah, then at Caroline. "Fine, let the 'Vampire Barbie twins' pair up."

Damon stalked off into the crowd with Elena following close behind, after giving Caroline a look of disgust.

'Strange', Caroline thought, 'where was Stephan?'

"Well then," Rebekah clapped her hands together, "now how about another drink?"

**Please review. I would love to know what people were thinking of my first fan fic ever. If I'm on the right track and what you think should happen.**


	4. Car Crash

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Finals and work, anyways, here's the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think, like, and dislike.  
Oh and fair warning, there is some swearing in this chapter.**

"Caroline, what's so bloody special about this Starbucks all you Americans are so addicted to?"

Caroline couldn't believe she was doing this. Not only was she finally leaving Mystic Falls, but also she was leaving the country, and with Rebekah.

"What?" Caroline asked. She had been looking out the window, watching the trees go by for the past 10 minutes.

"Starbucks. I was curious what the big deal was about their coffee."

"Oh," Caroline had never thought about it, "Well, coffee helps a lot of people get up and function-"

Caroline didn't get to finish talking because a car had come up from behind and rear-ended the car.

"That bastard hit my car!" Rebekah explained. "He actually hit my car!"

"It's okay Rebekah, just keep driving." Caroline didn't know why, but she had a feeling they shouldn't pull over.

The car hit them again even harder.

Caroline was gripping the door handle so tight her knuckles were turning white.

Caroline felt the car speed up and looked over at Rebekah. She could see Rebekah's irritation plain on her face, recognizing it from all the times it had been aimed at her, but could also see the fear in Rebekah's eyes. I looked behind us at the chasing car and was surprised to see that it was slightly slowing down. "This can't be good." I mumbled to myself.

"What's that?" Rebekah asked, looking over at me.

"I turned back around to face the road only to see a man standing in the middle of the road ahead of us.

"Rebekah!" I screamed.

Rebekah turned back towards the road, grabbed the wheel with both hands, and swerved around the man, barely missing him. Caroline tried to get a look at the man but was only able to see that he was a tall, skinny black man, who had a spine-chilling smirk on his face, and was looking directly at Caroline.

It wasn't until Rebekah had steered clear of the strange man and straightened the car onto the road that we turned to face each other. The laughing started as a nervous one, but soon became genuine.

"That was close." Caroline finally sighed.

"A little to close. Who was that?" Rebekah asked.

"I don't know. Probably some idiot who want's to die and blame it on someone else."

"Did you see what he looked like?"

"Not really. I just saw that he was a dark man, and he was smiling directly at me."

Rebekah's happy face turned to one of fear, but instantly turned back into one of a carefree teenager again.

"Come on," Rebekah turned on the radio, "lets pass the time with some music.

Soon, Rebekah and I were singing at the top of our lungs to Icona Pop's _I Love It._

"You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky Way. You want me down on earth, but I am up in space. You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch. You're from the 70s, but I'm a 90s bitch. I love it! I love-"

The wind was knocked out of me as something that felt like the car door slammed into me and glass cut deep into my skull. I saw Rebekah get knocked into her window and glass showered on her like hail. But what I couldn't understand was why the road was coming at us from an angle. 'Oh my God' Caroline thought, 'we're rolling.'

Caroline lost count how many times the car rolled, but it ended up with the world being upside down and Caroline's head pounding.

"Rebekah," Caroline coughed, quickly getting very light headed.

"Caroline." Rebekah moaned. Rebekah tried to move, but was stuck. Caroline made eye contact with Rebekah and they both smiled weakly.

"That's going to hurt in the morning." Caroline chuckled.

Rebekah's eyes went past me and went so wide that they almost popped out of her head!

"Caroline, we need to go now." Suddenly Rebekah was scrambling to move to get to her seatbelt.

"What? Why?" Caroline was getting scared.

"Marcel."

The car was flipped again like a pancake, but was forcefully stopped this time so that Caroline was above Rebekah, and where Rebekah's window was supposed to be was now ground.

"We're not a bloody football Marcel!" Rebekah yelled. She was getting mad."

Caroline's head felt wet. She reached up to touch it and it was thick and sticky. The smell came next. Blood. The glass had sunk into Caroline's scalp so deep, she couldn't heal and the bleeding wouldn't stop.

"It's soccer Rebekah. And who's sweet blood am I smelling?" Called a man's voice.

"Caroline," Rebekah gripped Caroline's head and made her look down so that she could look at Caroline's head. "Come on, we need to get you somewhere safe."

"Why?" Caroline moaned. She was tired and just wanted to rest her eyes.

"Because at the rate your head is bleeding, you'll soon be a red head with a concussion."

"Oh, but I like red heads." A face appeared above Caroline. He was pretty good looking. Strong facial features, and a 'Mr. Know it all' smirk. When his eyes landed on Caroline, Caroline got a very uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. "But I do so love blondes. "

"What do you want Marcel?" Rebekah was still struggling to get loose while Caroline was battling consciousness.

"Oh Rebekah babe. How have you been? Our last meeting was far to short."

"Go to hell Marcel."

"Ouch Rebekah, that really hurt."

"Who are you?" By this point, Caroline was completely confused and wanted answers, even if her vision was going blurry.

"Oh, I'm so sorry my lady," the man apparently called Marcel apologized, "I haven't properly introduced myself to you. My name is Marcel, King of New Orleans and your new best friend."

Marcel ripped Caroline's door off the car in a flash and was in Caroline's face before the door even hit the ground a hundred yards away.

If Caroline wasn't feeling so lightheaded, she would have been disgusted at his closeness. I mean, this guy, who Caroline had guessed flipped the car, was sniffing Caroline's neck. 'Oh please don't be a werewolf, oh please don't be a werewolf' Caroline silently prayed to herself.

"Come on baby, relax. I'm just trying to have some fun with you." Marcel chuckled in Caroline's ear.

"Marcel, you bastard. Let us go or so help me…" Rebekah had anger dripping from her voice.

"Or so help you what Rebekah? You're stuck, bolted in place in a car. You really are as dumb as they say." Marcel smiled, only making Rebekah's anger radiate off of her. Marcel turned back to Caroline, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Are you as dumb as her Caroline?"

Caroline may not have been able to think very straight at that time, but she was sure the surprise was obvious on her face. "How do you know my name?"

"Girl, all of New Orleans knows your name. You're the beauty who tamed the beast."

"What are you talking about?" Caroline was completely lost and felt herself starting to slip into blackness.

"We'll talk more about all the details later over tea."

Before Caroline knew it, her seatbelt was torn off, and she was tossed like a ragdoll into another man's arms. This guy was huge! Like almost Hulk huge!

"Marcel!" Caroline heard Rebekah scream.

"Tell me Rebekah, do you always scream like a bitch when you don't get your way, or do you save it for special people such as me?" Marcel turned back to look down on Rebekah.

"Marcel, let her go. Take me instead."

"You see Rebekah, you just don't do it for me anymore. Now Caroline here is a dream come true. She can die, I'm stronger tan her, and she won't be so hard to fight when it's time for some late in the night."

Horror struck Caroline. She hoped that this Marcel didn't mean the same kind of fun that Caroline was thinking of.

"Give Klaus my regards!" Marcel called as he lit a match and threw it in the dry grass next to the car.

"Rebekah!" I screamed, using what little strength I had left to try and break free to help her.

"Please shut her up," Marcel grumbled. "It's a long way home and I don't want her to be constantly screaming the whole time.

The "Hulk's" arms let me go, only to grab my head and twist.

**So… What do think?**


	5. Call to NYC

Klaus was in New York filling out the final paperwork for buying another condo in New York City. The condo wasn't for him though, that's why it was only mediocre. It was in a good part of the city, but was far from a penthouse. He was only getting it for Hayley. He hadn't cared until Elijah explained the dangers of Marcel to Hayley with possible supernatural war on the horizon of New Orleans. Marcel hadn't had one of his street parties or spotted on the streets in a week. That's also why Klaus had sent Caroline to Japan with Rebekah.

"Thank you Mr. Mikelson, and when should we expect your sister?" The building owner smiled as Klaus signed the last line.

"Tomorrow, and remember, it's my sister and her husband." Klaus didn't want to risk much as long as he was already going at such lengths to protect this woman.

"Of course." The building owner smiled and walked Klaus to the door.

Klaus' phone started ringing just as he was leaving the building. He pulled it out of his pocket to see it was Rebekah calling him. Strange. Shouldn't she be in the air?

"Rebekah, sweet-"

"Klaus!" Rebekah practically screamed. She didn't sound like herself. She sounded panicked.

"Rebekah, what's wrong? Did you miss your flight?"

"No! Klaus listen! I'm stuck in a car and Marcel took Caroline."

It took Klaus a moment to understand what Rebekah had just told him. "What?"

"I'm stuck-"

Klaus hung up on Rebekah before she could explain, and immediately called Elijah. Elijah picked up on the third ring.

"Klaus, is there a problem?"

"Marcel took Caroline." Klaus stated flatly, barely holding in his anger.

"What? How? I thought Rebekah was flying with her to Tokyo." Elijah sounded surprisingly worried.

"I don't know how. Rebekah just call and I'm on my way back to find her."

"Did you ask Rebekah how Marcel got to them? Maybe she was taken as well." Elijah chirped in.

"No, she's stuck in a car. I'm headed off to find her now to get a track on Marcel before he does something to Caroline he will regret." Klaus' voice was getting dangerously dark and angry.

Klaus hung up the phone and ran to the airport not caring if he knocked anyone over or if anyone saw him. It was New York City. Strange things happen everyday.

**Well, tada! Sorry I haven't updated recently. I'm not really good at that, plus life has gotten both depressing and crazy busy. So I'm updating two chapters!**


	6. New Car

As soon as Klaus landed in Virginia, he went straight to car rentals and compelled himself a Nissan 370Z.

On the plane, Klaus had used the GPS he had installed into his SUV to figure out where Rebekah had crashed.

As Klaus approached the SUV, it was beginning to get dark, but he could still see that a body was still in the car.

"Rebekah?" Klaus called as he approached the car.

"Klaus!" Rebekah shouted.

Klaus ran to the car, and looking in, he saw Rebekah. Glass was still imbedded in her skin, a dislocated shoulder, and her body was squished so tight between her seat and the steering wheel she could barely move. It then hit Klaus that Rebekah was bleeding.

"Rebekah, where is that smell coming from?"

"Marcel," Rebekah breathed, having trouble speaking, "He stabbed me with a vervain soaked stake after he took Caroline, and I can't reach it."

"Come on little sister, let's get you out of here."

Klaus found the wooden stake deep in Rebekah's back, scarcely close to her spine. It wouldn't have done anything to Rebekah, but it was similar to where Silas had staked him in the back.

"Ow! Klaus that hurts." Rebekah moaned as Klaus tugged at the stake.

"Well I have to get the stake out of you somehow Rebekah." Klaus was getting impatient.

Once Klaus had the stake out, he tore the steering wheel off of the dashboard and punched the dash inward, away from Rebekah, before ripping the seatbelt off the seat.

Rebekah was now able to move again, it just hurt.

Suddenly, Klaus felt a pain in his head that felt like his brain was boiling, blinding him to a white light of pain.

Klaus fell to the ground and reached out for something sharp. Finding what he assumed was a shard of glass, Klaus concentrated on healing what was causing his head ache, a skill he had mastered after meeting his first witch that tried to kill him, and was able to see a single figure about 50 yards away, holding a hand out towards him. 'Witch' Klaus thought to himself.

Throwing the glass as hard as he could, Klaus heard the tearing of flesh and the pain in his head stopped. Klaus quickly then grabbed Rebekah and ran towards the figure who had attacked him.

"Nic, I'm not a ragdoll," Rebekah breathed weak, but clearly irritated with Klaus' informal rescue. But Klaus didn't hear her. He had already gone to the figure, who had attacked him earlier, and saw that the glass had torn the leg just below the knee so deep, that if the leg was to be handled to roughly, the leg would probably tear off. Klaus didn't want the persons leg to fall off, yet, so he fed the witch his blood. However, as soon as the witch realized what they were being fed, they tried to spit it out.

"Witches." Klaus mumbled.

"Warlock." Klaus heard a faint voice whisper.

"Come on mate." Klaus dragged the man to his car, the mans leg having barely healed to a large gash, duck taped his wrists together and ripped off some of the back carpet, and covered the mans face with it, tying the fabric with jump cords. It wasn't Klaus' first time making a makeshift hood. Klaus threw the man in the trunk and slammed the door.

Klaus then quickly ran back to Rebekah, who was slowly standing up, and carefully helped her to the passenger side of the car.

When Rebekah was in the car, Klaus went back to his SUV Marcel had flipped, ripped off some carpet from the floor, put one end of it in the gas cap, lit the carpet with his lighter and walked back to his new car.

As Klaus silently drove off, Rebekah looked in the side mirror and saw the SUV explode. When she looked over at her brother, she was terrified. Rebekah has only seen that look once on her brother, and bad things always happened whenever that look appeared.

**What do you think? Next chapter has Caroline.**


	7. Auditions

Caroline didn't feel good. Her head was spinning and she couldn't think straight. Before she could stop herself, she puked all over herself.

It was then that Caroline felt that her arms and legs were bound to a chair. 'Stupid vervain soaked ropes' she thought. Caroline tried to look around, but everything was pitch black, even with her enhanced eyesight, Caroling couldn't see anything.

A door opened to Caroline's right and she saw a still figure, standing in the doorway. A silhouette of a tall lean man.

"Oh, that's disgusting." The man tisked.

The man reached behind him and Caroline heard the swooshing of water in a bucket.

As the man came closer, Caroline didn't know whether to be terrified or cautious. What was that smell?

The water was dumped on top of Caroline and all of the puke washed off, but Caroline screamed at the top of her lungs in total agony. What Caroline had assumed was water was liquefied vervain.

"Ah, there you go sweetie. All clean." The man said calmly as soon as Caroline stopped screaming.

The lights turned on and Caroline looked up at the man, only to see it was Marcel holding an empty bucket.

"Hello Caroline."

"What… do… you… want?" Caroline heaved, her body healing slowly.

"I'm not entirely sure yet." Marcel sighed, looking at Caroline with curious eyes, before he started to circle her like a predator circles its prey. "You see Caroline, not to long ago, my good friend Klaus came into my town, killed a good friend of mine, and demanded my throne from me." Klaus, of course it came down to Klaus. But why was Caroline there? "Shortly after those events, he left for Virginia for a High School Graduation. Now, I would expect such a sentimental act from a baby vampire, such as yourself, but from an original? Now Caroline, baby, you have to admit something is wrong with that picture."

Marcel was behind Caroline. She could feel his eyes on her as he continued to circle.

"And then the weirdest thing happened." Marcel stopped to Caroline's right. "Klaus bought a plane ticket for a pathetic, stupid, baby vampire, and got his sister to protect the baby vampire herself. My question for you Caroline, is why?"

Marcel was directly in front of Caroline looking down at her.

By this point, Caroline had healed enough to stop breathing so heavily. She looked up, straight into Marcel's eyes and asked, "I don't know Marcel, why don't you go ask Klaus yourself?"

Marcel and Caroline just stared at each other for what seemed like hours.

Marcel just chuckled. "Oh Caroline. When has Klaus ever been honest with anybody?"

Caroline just continued to stare back at Marcel. Doing her best to keep her face emotionless.

"You think he's been honest with you?" Marcel asked, almost looking surprised.

Caroline didn't say anything.

"Interesting." Marcel whispered, and without another word, Marcel stood and left. As the door closed behind him, the lights turned off and left Caroline in complete darkness once again.

"How are you enjoying your drink Caroline?"

Caroline opened her eyes to see she was back at the Mikelson ball.

"It's fine, if you're into champagne."

Klaus just chuckled to himself.

"Would you do me the honor of strolling through the garden with me?" Klaus held out his hand with a slight bow, waiting for Caroline's answer.

Caroline looked around trying to find any excuse to say no, but found none.

"Fine." Caroline set her glass down on a nearby table and walked past Klaus towards the garden. She must have gone the long way because she came across a horse and carriage.

The horse was beautiful. Like a horse she had dreamed of not to long ago.

"You like horses." Klaus came up from behind Caroline.

Caroline remembered being very annoyed with Klaus. "I'm not talking to you until you tell me why you invited me here."

"I fancy you." Wow, that was surprisingly straightforward. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes."

"Why? You're beautiful, you-you're strong, you're full of light. I enjoy you."

"Well I'm spoken for. By Tyler."

"I thought you two ended things."

"Yeah because of you and your freaky sire bond with him."

"So you aren't spoken for." Klaus smirked. God that smirk! It could really drive Caroline up the wall sometimes. At that point, Caroline was tired and just looked at the horse, wondering what it would be like to get on it and ride out of Mystic Falls forever.

"You know, ah, horses are the opposite of people. They're loyal. My father hunted me for a thousand years and the closest he ever came was the day he killed my favorite horse. He-he severed its neck with a sword as a warning."

"Did you ever consider sitting down with your father and talking it out?"

"I'm afraid my relationship with my father was more complex than yours."

Caroline had to agree, but still, "Maybe so, but I let my father go with no regrets. And to answer your question, yes, I like horses. But I also like people, and they actually like me so I'll be inside."

That night was as clear a memory to Caroline as the Miss. Mystic Falls Pageant when she spent the entire day with Klaus, how he had told her the story of the hummingbird in the Andes. Had that been a lie? It couldn't have been. Since the night of the ball, Klaus had seemed to nothing but honest with Caroline.

Suddenly, Caroline was burning. Her whole back was on fire. Water dropped down from above to extinguish the flames, but only increased Caroline's pain. Damn vervain water.

Caroline could barely breathe.

She tried to focus on healing, but she was so weal, all it did was make her more tired.

The same door to the right, where Marcel had come and gone, opened again, turning on the lights. But it wasn't Marcel this time.

It was a girl, no older than twelve. However, she was not dressed like a twelve-year-old girl. She was dressed more like a stripper. High red stiletto heels, a black fishnet dress that barely went past the burls butt, and his nothing, with a thin red strop of fabric wrapped around the girls chest.

"Hello Caroline." The girl chirped in a far to happy voice. "My name is Helen and I'll be trying out to be your caretaker."

"Wh-what?" Caroline could barely stay conscious and understand what this girl was saying, let alone speak more than a word.

"Your caretaker. Now please, we're being recorded."

The girl turned to a camera where Caroline could only see a fuzzy black dot she assumed was a camera of some sort.

"My name is Helen Peterson, age 189, and I'm auditioning to be Caroline Forbs' caretaker."

**What do you think? Reviews please.**

**Also, should the next chapter be more Caroline? Or would you prefer I went back to see how Klaus is doing?**


	8. News

Caroline no longer knew what time or what day it was. All she knew was that she was in a dark room, and she wanted to die.

Countless vampires had come to "audition" to be Caroline's "caretaker", and they all had shown different ways of caring for Caroline. Some raped her, some shot her, and one had even studied all the different forms of torture from the Spanish Inquisition and tested them out on Caroline. However, they messed up and opened the window to the sun too much, causing both him and Caroline to catch fire. Caroline had been put out by the vervain water dumped on her from overhear, but the other vampire had been allowed to burn until they died. Caroline could still hear their screams.

Caroline's own vocal cords were so raw that she couldn't speak or scream out in pain. It just all hurt too much, and her body no longer healed as fast as it should, even in a weakened vampires state.

After the Spanish Inquisition guy, Marcel had come to see Caroline himself, and had informed Caroline that he had narrowed his choices of caretakers to two and he wanted Caroline to choose.

There was Helen Peterson, who had gotten into Caroline's head and made Caroline re-live some of her worst memories, making them some worse than what had actually happened, and also turned some of Caroline's precious memories into one's of torture and death driving Caroline almost to the point of madness.

The other favorite of Marcel's was a man, named Tommy Jones. Tommy had been a butcher when he was human, so his audition with Caroline had been to skin parts of Caroline as if she was a dead pig or cow, and he hadn't been gentle about it either. It had taken Caroline forever to heal after Tommy's audition. Her guess was a few weeks because when she had finally healed, Caroline noticed her skin was starting to turn gray instead of dead pale.

During that time of healing though, Marcel's minions had come and gone. Asking her questions, taunting her, or leaving a bleeding out human to die on the floor in front of Caroline. Even a little boy named Ryan; he had been only 7.

Caroline wasn't sure why Marcel needed to get her a caretaker. He seemed to have perfectly good ideas on how to torture her.

And today was the day. The day Caroline was to meet her "caretaker". And she still didn't know what Marcel wanted from her.

The lights turned on and the door burst open.

"Congratulations Caroline!" Marcel called happily with his arms open wide. "I have decided to reward you for being such a good little girl."

Caroline hadn't realized that her head was so heavy. She couldn't even lift it to glare at Marcel.

But if Marcel was going to reward her, Caroline thought, it couldn't be good. There was only one thing Caroline prayed for, freedom. Whether it come from Marcel letting her go, or sweet death, Caroline no longer cared because she knew any rescue would have come long ago. She was a tool, a pawn, she was worthless.

Caroline groaned in pain as Marcel painfully gripped Caroline's jaw and forced her to look at him.

"Caroline, it's rude not to listen to someone who's directly talking to you." Marcel scolded. Then like a switch, he was happy again, "Now, as I was saying. You are going to be so happy, you won't e able to stay sitting. So, to thank you for being such a great guest, I'm going to sent you to school!"

'Oh no,' Caroline thought.

"Tomorrow you will be moved so you can go to university like you always wanted. Now, I couldn't decide which caretaker I liked best, and you couldn't either, so I hired both Helen and Tommy!"

Oh how Caroline wanted to die.

"Oh don't look so glum Caroline. It's going to be wonderful. You get to take classes, watch all the different sports teams, and I've even found you a roommate! You may now her already. Her name is Hayley. Granted she's a bit of a whore, but then again, so are you. Now come on Caroline, no need to thank me, just get your things and lets go."

Marcel produced a knife from his sleeve and in a flash, cut Caroline loose of her chair. Only she was so weak that she fell straight forward on her head cracking her skull, before slumping to her side. Caroline never shed a tear though.

Caroline heard Marcel walk off, and the lights turned off, but Caroline couldn't move.

Then, Caroline heard the sound of heels.

'How?' Caroline thought, 'Nobody came in after Marcel did they?'

Someone, Caroline guessed a woman, picked her up and carried Caroline.

"We really must get you cleaned up before you start my class."


End file.
